geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Vortex
---- Devil Vortex is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by Rustam and verified by ToshDeluxe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSMoWAZOun0 It is a hell-themed Demon that features ''extremely ''difficult timings, straight fly, and intense fast-paced gameplay. It is generally hated in the community due to the poor playtesting and buggy gameplay, making it generally impossible on 60Hz monitors. History Devil Vortex was somewhat started in Update 2.0, when Rustam entered Viprin's Creator Contest 7,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WykkAEA0Iz8 which was to decide the replacement for Manix648's part in Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w0RN76r0NM Rustam's entry featured intense fast-paced gameplay with a lot of portal changes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhcVzEf_7OY However, AbstractDark won the contest,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 so Rustam decided to use his part for a new hell-themed level - Devil Vortex. Rustam chose ToshDeluxe as the verifier of this level, a fairly skilled and well-known player. ToshDeluxe buffed the level to an Extreme Demon when he received it and started making some fair progress in a fair amount of time, getting a record of 24-60% within a week. This montage was also slightly a "preview" of Devil Vortex also. However, as ToshDeluxe was also practicing Artificial Ideology at that time. He didn't make any more progress until a few weeks later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Umnr9CBNK9Y On February 26, 2017, 23 days later after the first progress video, ToshDeluxe officially started practicing Devil Vortex getting a record of 43%, making it to the half-speed cube section with gray colors. He also noted that it was harder than Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyu3VhQFYk On March 27, about a month after the second progress video, ToshDeluxe got a respectable record of 15-64%, a short but accomplished run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5vIBoLFvIA On April 21, 2017, ToshDeluxe finally verified Devil Vortex after roughly 5,000 attempts, a surprisingly low amount likely due to the short length.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSMoWAZOun0 However, he has gotten several hacking accusations and rumors spread out in the community, due to the verification video having several lag spikes and glitches, which caused several people to believe Devil Vortex was hacked. However, ToshDeluxe managed to defend himself with proof that Devil Vortex wasn't hacked, such as proving that the "strange" movement at the mini-wave section in Devil Vortex was from invisible gravity portals and sawblades rotating the wrong way was actually rotating the same way before a "cut" in the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z7sti9rUbc&t=338s Eventually, ToshDeluxe cleared his name and Devil Vortex was rated shortly later. Gameplay * 0-9%: The level starts off with a half-speed mini ship sequence that requires extreme straight flying due to extremely tight spaces between red obstacles. It then transitions to a mini-wave segment where the player must swerve through tight spaces and occasional gravity changes. * 9-21%: The gameplay continues with a short mini ship sequence, and then an auto mini ship sequence with a skull opening its mouth while the player is thrust through it. * 21-40%: Arguably the hardest part of the level, this section contains ridiculously precise ball timings similar to that of Bloodlust, then a transition into a maneuver regular ship sequence with reverse gravity portals and green jump rings. * 40-61%: A tight cube section including a demon spectating the player starts, ridiculous timings are needed to complete this section, a mini/big wave spam continues with a monochromatic gray color scheme, when the gray fades back to red, a swing copter, the buggiest part of the level, begins. The swing copter requires straight mashing and precise timings to land on pink jump pads. * 61-83%: After the swing copter, the level transitions into a regular size ship straight fly section with yellow jump rings inside of gravity portals, a skull with arms flails around in front of the player, obscuring their vision in the ship section. * 83-100%: When the ship section ends, the "hellish" part of the level begins, starting off with a half speed wave segment featuring invisible sawblades and extremely difficult timings, which makes the level nearly impossible to 60hz players due to a luck-based buggy timing. Finally, the level ends with extremely difficult wave section with only one space, even turning into a mini-wave for a brief moment, and when the section ends, the outro begins, with some demon art saying "Devil Vortex, Created by Rustam, Verified by ToshDeluxe." Walkthrough Devil Vortex Walkthrough= |-|Old Devil Vortex Walkthrough= Trivia * The skull commonly seen in Devil Vortex was also used in Yatagarasu. * The part at the middle of Devil Vortex was once an entry for Viprin's Creator Contest 7 (Yatagarasu Part Contest) * This is the hardest level ToshDeluxe has ever beaten. * This level is slightly based off Yatagarasu, mainly because the part at 20% was Rustam's entry for Viprin's Creator Contest 7, which was to replace the missing part in Yatagarasu. * This level was based off Manix648, Weoweoteo, and Yatagarasu, as seen in the ending of the level. * Devil Vortex used to be hard as a Medium Demon, but ToshDeluxe buffed it, converting it to an Extreme Demon. Gallery Ending Art.png|The ending art for Devil Vortex. Devil Vortex Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Devil Vortex. References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Collabs